


Halloween Prank gone Wrong (right)

by chrismequick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ITS HALLOWEEN, M/M, are they idols here, they're just cute boyfriends, this is set in an unknown universe, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismequick/pseuds/chrismequick
Summary: Perhaps this wasn't the result Yukhei expected upon executing his halloween prank this year, but  frankly, this was so much better.





	Halloween Prank gone Wrong (right)

A small smile pulled at Yukhei's lips the moment the bathroom's doorknob twisted, utter mischief clear in his expression alone as he pushed the door open ever so slowly, careful enough not to make any sound lest the surprise (prank) will be ruined. One step in and he was already met with a waft of Jungwoo's favourite coconut shampoo, the smell familiar yet something _new_ at the same time, still managing to catch him off-guard no matter how many times he has been around it.

 

It made him think about all the times he buried his face onto the other's hair late at night, arms wrapped around one another in the darkness of their shared bedroom, with Jungwoo humming the song Yukhei's mother used to sing to him whenever he felt homesick. It made him think about all the times he stood behind Jungwoo as water rained down on them, bodies pressed against each other in the cramped space of the shower stall, their mixed laughter bouncing off of the tiled walls as his long fingers massaged his boyfriend's hair, lathering him with the said shampoo.

 

But he was quick to shake those thoughts away. He was on a mission, _damn it,_ and he was not going to let such soft (and frankly hot and steamy too) thoughts to distract him.

 

Yukhei fished out his phone from his pocket as soon as he made his way further into the room, standing real close to the shower stall but also hidden well enough as to not let his shadow hit the pale blue shower curtain. This has to be perfect. This has to be a surprise.

 

The moment Jungwoo paused with the song he has been humming under his breath, Yukhei pressed play, biting at his lower lip to stop himself from snickering as the iconic score from _Pyscho_ reverberated within the tiny bathroom, the intense screeching of violins only managing to mask the surprised yelp from the older just a tad. With the curtains suddenly yanked open now, Yukhei could not help but burst out laughing at the sight of the other -- Jungwoo's back pressed onto the wall, arms wrapped around himself protectively as if on instinct, covering his naked body badly, eyes wide open as he tried to catch his breath.

 

"Oh my god! You -- you should see your face," the laughter that passed his lips was bordering on hysterical now, his whole body practically shaking as he held onto the stall's side for leverage, completely missing the way Jungwoo was glaring at him.

 

"Its not funny, Xuxi! I almost had a heart attack!" Well that was just false -- it was _extremely_ funny and Jungwoo was clearly just lacking in halloween spirit. The younger didn't get to say such a retort however, as without warning, a hand managed to grab at his own, pulling him in and under the water.

 

"Hyung --" Yukhei whined as he tried to keep himself steady and get away from the flowing water, the phone that he had been holding left forgotten on the floor now (fortunately landing on its back and safe). "I'm all wet now." An understatement, really. He could feel his jeans getting gross and heavy, his shirt sticking onto him the longer he stayed there.

 

It was the older's turn to laugh then, a soft giggle escaping him despite himself as he moved to reach up and brush back Yukhei's already dampening hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "Payback."

 

Yukhei could only groan in response. He probably deserved this. Besides, he really couldn't bring himself to get mad upon seeing that small smile that was playing at his boyfriend's lips in that moment. It was getting harder not to want to kiss him, really. And so he did.

 

He bent down to press his lips against the other's own, catching him off-guard once more if the light gasp upon contact was anything to go by. But the surprise was short-lived as pale arms managed to wrap themselves around the taller's neck, deepening the kiss, open-mouthed and clumsy, but neither really caring. Yukhei held him by his waist, pulling him closer, damp cloth pressing against bare skin. It was rather uncomfortable but with Jungwoo in his arms like this, the hot water running down their backs as the other's fingers moved up to curl into the back of his hair, Yukhei couldn't help but moan against his lips in a mixture of arousal and content instead.

 

Jungwoo was the first to pull back, pressing soft kisses at the corner of the younger's lips as if he couldn't bear not being close to him after getting a taste just a few moments ago.

 

"Let's move this to the bed?" His voice was barely audible then, words muttered against Yukhei's chin, Jungwoo's hands now making its way down his arms before intertwining their fingers together. Yukhei didn't want to seem too eager but honestly, Jungwoo must have felt his _excitement_ already being pressed closely against one another like this. With the water turned off and a tug at their clasped fingers, they finally made their way out of the shower, dripping all over the floor.

 

Perhaps this wasn't the result he expected upon executing his halloween prank this year, but frankly, this was so much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first real luwoo fic, hope this was fine! yes i didn't write the full smut because well, its fun to just leave it to your imagination
> 
> you can find me on twitter @chris_me_quick


End file.
